Sasquatch (Bigfoot)
Appearance Sasquatch or more commonly known as Bigfoot is described as being a large humanoid creature. It is reported to appear very human-like and walking on two legs. It is said to be similar to human and great ape. Its height ranges from 6-10 feet tall and weighs in excess of 500 pounds. It is typically covered in dark brown or dark reddish hair. Bigfoot is said to have enormous feet for which it is named. The average length offootprints found are 16 inches in length.The creature is often reported as having a very strong, unpleasant odor. History Bigfoot was first reported as seen by a white man in Jasper, Alberta, Canada in 1811. Bigfoot hoaxes were spawned since that time and newspapers from over a hundred years ago referenced him as Sasquatch due to the Canadian sightings. The first Bigfoot attack was reported in 1924 in Washington State. Miners and prospectors alike reported attacks of stones thrown at their cabins and big footprints left as evidence of the Bigfoot. The Bigfoot craze sort of subsided until the 1950’ s in California. In 1958, plaster footprint casts of Bigfoot first emerged with Jerry Crew from Humboldt, California. He found the Bigfoot tracks while operating a bulldozer. This is when the name “Bigfoot” was first coined, as newspapers around the United States ran the story. But the biggest Bigfoot craze began when Roger Patterson and Bib Gimlin claimed to have the first video capture of Bigfoot ever. The 1967 Bigfoot movie contained only seconds of what appeared to be a female, hairy creature, walking away and turning to look at the camera. This is the most famous of Bigfoot videos, and is known around the world. Many have tried to de-bunk the film as a fraud, but it still stands today as the best evidence of a Bigfoot creature in existence. Since that time, there have been many Bigfoot videos proven to be hoaxes. The use of Bigfoot fake wooden feet, and gorilla suits have tricked many. So if you want to find Bigfoot, then you will need the best surveillance camera available. Yet, still today many pursue the elusive creature, trying to capture evidence of his existence. Some aim to kill a Bigfoot if found, while others are desperately trying to collect video or photographic Bigfoot evidence. Reported sightings July 2012 3:15 a.m. I was heading back home on by Route 262 when I heard strange sounds in the Plymouth, CT area on the Mattatuck Trail in the state forest at night. This is a dense area hilly and very heavy wooded and this is only about 10 minutes away from Waterbury, CT. Plymouth is like a whole different state, not very populated and the sounds I heard were not coyotes or owls. I the best way for me to describe them is like a grunting sound with higher pitches. I've been in very heavy woods throughout the state and never heard sounds like this before. I'm a fairly large man, but the noise scared me and I walked as fast I could back to my truck. January 5, 2013 12:20 p.m. On Saturday, January 5th, 2013, my girlfriend and I heard a very loud and bellowing "whoop" that lasted for several seconds. This happened around 12:20 p.m. in the afternoon in Naugatuck State Forest, CT. It sounded like we were roughly 20-30 yards away. I will be returning to the forest on Saturday 19th. October 1993 8:00 a.m. I was hunting with my brother in Winthrop below First Butte Lookout. The area is mostly dry, evergreen trees, plenty of open spaces, rocky and steep. We usually stay in the higher open areas, but on this day we decided to trek further down the mountain and walk out to the road (which I would guess to be about 5 – 7 miles below). We, most of the time, stay together when we are walking. After a while of continuing downward, the scenery changed drastically. There was many deciduous trees, lots of brush, moisture on the ground, and the tree canopy made it fairly dark. I do specifically remember smelling what I describe as skunk cabbage, which made sense because of the moist, dark surroundings. As we were walking, we had to change directions and walk around a huge thicket that was impassible. All of a sudden we heard two very loud screams, which I describe as a large moo that lasted several seconds come from the thick brush (about maybe 20 yards away). Raised on a farm, I know what cows sound like and it was not a cow. It was a very loud, low yell that went to a higher pitch, but lasted what seemed like 10 seconds each. Being scared out of our minds, we jumped behind a log and drew our rifles towards the area. Whatever it was sounded like it was coming right at us. It was breaking limbs, making loud thumps as it walked, it was not stealth at all. Then just like that, it stopped, but we could not see anything. Obviously we didn’t stick around either. This is an annual hunting town for our family, but we never went that deep into the forest since that trip. December 1997 9:00 p.m. I really don’t remember the circumstances, but a friend and I hooked up with a few local members of the BFRO. We were interested in what research they were doing in the area, so we met up in Sultan, WA. They said they were checking out a forest service road that apparently had a lot of recent activity. So we followed them up Forest Service Road #62. We got to the site and we started a small campfire. We listened to the members discussing what they had learned of the location, and their own experience from visiting it a few days earlier. After a couple of hours we left.A few days later my friend and I decided to go back up there ourselves. It was night with a little snow coming down. I only had a two-wheel drive truck, so we couldn’t get to the exact location where we were with the BFRO guys. We were about a quarter of the way up a hill and could go no further. So we left the engine running, lights on so we could see, grabbed the video recorder and started walking up the road thinking that the top of that hill was our previous location. We were approximately 100 yards from the vehicle and I noticed footprints in the snow! The footprints were coming down the side of road towards us and the turned and went straight up what I think was a logging skid opening. It was probably a 45 degree embankment. I obviously took video of all of it. I got close up footage of them, and it was very clear that it had toes, heel and large. It was snowing so the tracks couldn’t have been very old. On the other side of the road under the protection of a fir tree was more tracks, but were partially melted, which we assumed were a couple of days older, but we could not see any leading to those. As we were looking and filming, we looked back at the truck with its lights glaring back at us, and we both got an eerie, unsettling feeling. I think we were so amazed and excited to find the prints, we didn’t realize that it was a scary situation at first. So we quickly got back in the vehicle and left. Several months later hoping the snow had melted enough to re-visit the location, we went back. However, unfortunately the road was washed out at almost the beginning of the service road. Anyways, there are my two encounters. I have no idea what I witnessed either time, but it is definitely something I will never forget. I moved to South Carolina three years ago and have been bigfoot free ever since. Category:Monster